


did it work?

by revoleotion



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: (assumed) character death, Angst with a Happy Ending, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Post TFA, hux is gay, phasma is a LESBIAN, we stan two platonic BFFs
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-22
Updated: 2020-05-22
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:41:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 716
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24325216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/revoleotion/pseuds/revoleotion
Summary: “I tried to fall in love with you,” he said.“Did it work?”“No.”A smile.“Good.”
Relationships: Armitage Hux & Phasma, Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren
Comments: 10
Kudos: 56





	did it work?

He shouldn’t have nightmares about this. After all, it didn’t happen to him. He didn’t watch either. When it happened, he had already escaped the burning wreckage, the sinking ship, the exploding remains of his masterpiece. He had run, the true coward he was. 

He had expected her to follow. 

But she hadn’t. During the first night without her, the nightmares came back. He lay in his bed, hugging his pillow while tears fought to break through the surface. They never stained his face, he stayed in the awkward state of almost-crying the entire night. 

The second night was even worse. He was missing her, of course, but now the anxiety got added to his already growing pile of emotions. He stayed awake staring at the wall, almost-tears burning in his eyes. He couldn’t face the world without her. She had saved him, and he had expected her to stick around forever. 

The tears escaped on the third day, when exhaustion and grief finally got the best of him. He stood in the empty meeting room and hid his face in his hands while his body jerked with violent sobs. It lasted for ten minutes, then Armitage Hux pulled himself together, wiped his fingers on his pants and went to delete the security footage of the meeting room. The urge to cry had disappeared and made room for a growing void that took over his stomach, his throat, his brain. 

Phasma was dead. Kylo Ren’s face had been slid open by the girl nobody had assumed to be a threat. Hux was no longer safe. In a way, Starkiller had taken them all down with it. 

But then Phasma came back. And Hux smiled. He couldn’t stop staring at her, it was like he had forgotten how she looked like. 

She didn’t return the unusual affection, not that he expected her to. But he couldn’t stop himself from asking either. He had no control over his mouth. She kept telling him to read her report but he didn’t want to do that. 

He wanted to hear it from her. He had to hear her voice. He had to know that everything was going to be safe again. 

Things never went back to normal, they merely reached a state Hux dared to accept as normality. He caught himself wondering if she minded his constant worry, despite her never saying anything against it. 

He wanted to keep her close, for a reason he hadn’t fully understood yet. And this was amusing because Ren had used the same words when he ordered Hux to his side. Always scared of being overthrown, assassinated, gotten rid of. And sometimes Hux’ fingers itched with the urge of grabbing his blaster and ending it all. 

He never did it. He followed Ren’s orders. And Phasma accepted his offers to stay in his quarters overnight. 

Maybe Ren’s paranoia was no different from his. Maybe Hux was equally selfish. Maybe his wish for Phasma’s safety was in no way different from Ren’s fear of getting betrayed.

Especially because he didn’t love her. He had tried to, when they had faked a relationship to convince Brendol. He had tried again a few years ago. He was trying again now. It did not work. It wasn’t because of her, he knew that. If not her, then no other woman. And if Hux were honest with himself, he’d admit that he was still in love with Ren, in the way he loved his father - despite everything. 

“I tried to fall in love with you,” he told her at night. 

“Did it work?” she asked, her face a dark silhouette next to him.

“No.”

A smile. 

“Good.”

He wasn’t sure what to make out of that. And, to be honest, he felt a little bit offended. 

“I trust you,” she added after a while and turned her head to him. Hux held his breath when her blue eyes stared right at him. 

“That’s better than love,” Phasma continued. “Apart from that, I do not like men.”

“I don’t like women,” he confessed. 

“Good thing we talked about it.”

And with that, Phasma gave him a slight smile and turned to the side. He stared at her back for a couple of minutes, tears building up but not bad ones. 

**Author's Note:**

> will I stop writing about their alliance? No. Does every canon media try to tell me that they weren't friends? Yes. Does that stop me? Oh, honey.  
> On a more sad note, I finished Thrawn: Treason and I am in a very sad mood because of it. I guess I expected more (queer rep) from it and now I feel the very heavy feeling of disappointment that every queer person can relate to. Did it spite me enough to start my own queer YA novel? Yes. Stay tuned for updates on that.   
> aaanyway, have a great weekend!  
> \- ben


End file.
